


【DVN】Secret

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Cunt Boy, M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Sex, double sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: Summary：尼禄有个难以启齿的秘密，直到这个秘密被他亲叔叔和爸爸打破了CP：Dante&Vergil / Nero【cunt boy设定】





	【DVN】Secret

“不……唔……拔……拔出去……”微弱的呻吟在空间狭小的浴室内显得格外清楚。

“要注意礼貌，尼禄。”维吉尔在尼禄耳边颇为温柔地提醒着。

“爸爸，我……嗯……不……不行……”细微到不能更弱的称呼被浴室的回音效果放大，维吉尔满意地轻吻着尼禄的嘴角。

“啊，就只叫了爸爸呢，那我呢？亲爱的尼禄。”但丁不甘示弱地掐了一下尼禄的腰，下身配合地往里撞了撞。

“太，太大了，我，不行的，但丁，不，不。”尼禄慌乱之中赶紧握住但丁的手臂阻止他进一步的行动。

“嗯？怎么我只有被直呼名字的待遇吗？”但丁装作咬牙切齿地模样用牙齿研磨着尼禄敏感的耳垂。

“叔……叔叔，不，不行，那里，不可以！”尼禄被迫喊出了让他觉得更为羞耻的称呼。

但丁几乎在尼禄喊出叔叔这个称呼的同时，腰部猛地用力将阴茎撞进阴道的最深处，饱满的龟头顶在敏感的子宫口，只是细微地蹭动就足以给对方带去无上的快感。尼禄的后穴内同样含着根如野兽般凶猛的阴茎配合着隔壁的巨兽举动一起掠夺着他颇为敏感的感官，强而有力的龟头顶开他密闭的肠道空间，两根像怪物一样的阴茎的主人在只膈两层是被撑到极限的粘膜壁能感受到彼此的前提下，无声地攀比着谁能让尼禄更爽而快速地抽出再狠狠地撞入。

快感强烈而过激得像是突如其来的暴雪压迫着尼禄紧绷的神经，但丁又一次狠狠地操入其中，大量的体液被阴茎挤压而出，维吉尔配合似的拔出却未离开穴口，然后再猛地挺腰，但丁微微往后退了一下，维吉尔的阴茎隔着肠粘膜顶上敏感处，尼禄控制不住地叫喊着。下一秒，他的唇舌被维吉尔掠夺，向后仰去的脑袋露出敏感的耳垂，但丁轻咬了上去，尼禄以最快的速度抵达了高潮的彼岸，然而女性性器官没有不应期，在高潮痉挛性的颤抖过后，尼禄随着但丁和维吉尔的放慢速度的抽插频率而再一次坠入欲望的深渊。

然而，事情会发展成这样，完全可以说是但丁的错也不为过。

原本只是普通的叔侄父子兄弟之间的日常武艺切磋，互相拼比一下对方的实战能力，可就是这样的亲子活动却收获了意外发现。起因也很简单，尼禄一次漏洞颇多地转身同时转动着刀柄为红后充能，却没想到但丁使诈直接伸出右腿将其绊倒在地，趁着尼禄还没来得及翻身跃起之前，猛地一个飞扑将对方死死地压在身下，右腿非常自然地插在了尼禄双腿之间，之前从来没有过地碰触在这一刻被触发了。只用了一秒的时间，但丁的脸就受到了来自尼禄的右拳猛击，被从膝盖所传来的触觉震惊到的但丁毫无防备地用脸接下了尼禄的这一拳，结果就是但丁用自己结实的肉体砸倒了一棵无辜的大树。

尼禄红着脸站了起来，有些不甘心地擦了擦用手背擦了擦嘴角，然后头也不回地冲回了事务所。但丁和维吉尔被留下面面相觑，但丁有些不敢置信的一边拍着大衣上沾到的灰，一边走到维吉尔身边，手背擦了擦嘴角的鲜血，脸上满是怪异的神情开了口。

“我说，维吉尔，你有没有想过尼禄是女孩子这件事？”但丁边说边用右手摆弄着差点被打歪的下巴。

“不可能，他怎么看都像是男的。”维吉尔一本正经地反驳着。

“是，表面上看上去的确是男孩子，但是……”但丁犹豫了一下，似乎在考虑接下来说出来的内容是不是会被挨揍，结果在看到维吉尔高挑的眉毛后，毫无遮拦地说出了内心的想法。

“但是，我刚才居然没有感受到他的男性器官，你懂吗？就是那一团软软的带着点硬度的肉块！他下面平的像是女孩子！”但丁自暴自弃地喊了一嘴，甚至还担心对方不能理解他说的，将手放在自己胯下比划着，果不其然被阎魔刀刀鞘给揍了一下。“该死的，你要是不信，你可以自己亲眼去见证啊！”

维吉尔不打算在听但丁的满口胡话，他抽出了阎魔刀在空中惯性地划着十字，传送空间被打开，维吉尔踏了进去，但丁紧随其后，随着眼前的黑暗散去，入眼的是赤裸着准备入浴的尼禄，维吉尔的目光下意识地往尼禄下半身瞥去，然后就如同但丁所言的那样，除了银色的毛发外完全没有称上是男性性器官的物件存在。

维吉尔凭借着本能反应上前一把抓住了准备逃走的尼禄，他将对方死死地压制在铺有瓷砖的墙壁之上，右腿非常自然地插在对方的双腿之间，膝盖隔着布料磨蹭着敏感的下体，微弱的呻吟从尼禄的口中冒出，一些黏液从对方的下体分泌而出沾湿了那深蓝色的布料，维吉尔咬上了尼禄的后颈，这一切过于自然，自然的像是维吉尔早就对尼禄不怀好意那样。但丁不甘示弱地拍了拍维吉尔的肩，看着对方瞪过来的那充满了占有欲的眼神，他轻笑了一下，伸手捏住了尼禄的下巴将他的脑袋转向自己，一个吻落在了对方的唇上。尼禄在维吉尔的协助之下，离开了冰冷的墙壁掉进了但丁的怀中，兄弟两个人在此刻显得过于默契十足了。

“所以……这就是你一直不肯跟我们亲密接触的原因吗？尼禄……”维吉尔的舌尖舔过尼禄粉色的耳垂，似的尼禄不经意间地颤抖，但丁收紧了放置在对方腰身上的手臂，似乎想要将人扯进自己的怀中，意料之中地收到了来着维吉尔的眼刀。

“原来这就是你的秘密。是担心会被我们嫌弃吗？”但丁凑在尼禄脑袋的另一边，用着极其低沉的语调说着让对方心惊肉跳的内容，故意松开了下双手，看着尼禄突然变了色的脸庞，坏笑着再一次吻住对方柔软湿滑的嘴唇。

“我们不会轻易舍弃家人，特别是你，尼禄。”兄弟两个人同时地在尼禄耳边轻声念叨。“因为你是我们无法估量的奇迹。”

由于尼禄完全处在但丁怀中的关系，维吉尔微凉的双手只能轻轻揉捏着尼禄胸肌略显的胸部，修长的双指同时夹住乳尖不停地玩弄着，过于敏感的乳首被男人恶劣地揉搓，无法自控地充血勃起。但丁着手拍打了一下尼禄的臀部，让尼禄因轻微的疼痛刺激而扬起上半身，随之而来的是被维吉尔控制住了唇舌。维吉尔处在上方的位置从而轻松地用着舌头撬开尼禄不怎么紧闭的双唇，那些随着双方体位而灌入口中的唾液被尼禄温顺地吞下，维吉尔眯起了双眼，玩弄对方胸部的手更加放肆了些，迫使那些呻吟控制不住地从不怎么密封的唇边泄露。

但丁不甘示弱地轻咬着尼禄凸起的喉结，右手却早已摸上了即将被攻陷的位置，带着磨损老茧的食指与中指翻弄着包皮后夹住了湿滑而敏感的阴蒂，从来没有被玩弄过的地方传达了最为真实的感触，一些无法言语的快感在尼禄体内乱窜，让他不由自主地夹紧了跨坐在但丁大腿上的双腿，一些更为粘稠的体液被分泌而出。但丁调笑似的用双指勾弄着那些体液，故意趁着尼禄换气的呼吸的档口，将手指放到他视线范围内，用大拇指揉搓着那些透明粘液，无声息地让他明白自己现在湿得有多彻底。尼禄看着但丁恶劣的举动，乳白色的身体立马变得粉到不可思议的状态。

尼禄下意识地想要一拳揍过去，却被眼尖的维吉尔发现，下一秒，他的双手腕被对方抓住举到了脑袋上方不说，脖子与肩膀上不知何时被留下了密密麻麻的吻痕和牙印。

维吉尔从尼禄的脖颈与肩胛的链接处一路向下啃咬过去，三个人在但丁一步一步地引导之下，坐进了浴缸之内，那些被盛满的水承受不住三个人体积从边缘溢出，作为基层的但丁浑身浸湿，而尼禄只是臀部没入水中，上半身依旧被维吉尔掌握着，只有维吉尔是站在浴缸里的，这样的姿势让他只有下摆和裤子被浸湿，然而这一切都无关紧要，毕竟兄弟两个人此时此刻在尼禄身上所动的心思几乎一模一样。

玩弄着尼禄的二人，视线在对方身侧交集的瞬间，不约而同的魔人化，空气中的温度突然冷热交替。

尼禄轻颤着的双唇被但丁剥夺，维吉尔的手放弃了乳首而摸上了半浸在水中的臀肉，手掌揉捏着臀肉的同时指尖不忘试探性的戳刺着后穴口，而此刻但丁立刻用嘴代替维吉尔的手指咬上尼禄被闲置的乳首，微凉的乳尖被炙热的唇舌包裹温柔的吮吸，下身柔软湿滑的穴口吞吐着但丁的手指，后穴口同样被维吉尔的手指侵占着，双重迷样的感受让尼禄不能自已地仰着头轻喊着维吉尔的名字，随后但丁吃醋般地将手指一插到底，尼禄立马紧张地喊起了但丁的名字，使得维吉尔不爽地一口咬住尼禄的肩膀，红色的血液混着汗珠滑落至但丁的嘴角边，被嫣红色的舌头一舔而尽。

随着两个地方的手指入侵数量越来越多，那种怪异的饱胀感让尼禄开始无意识地挣扎，颇为平静水面牵连起波纹，两根手指随着尼禄的动作添加至三根，温情地扩张配合着缓慢地抽插频率，尼禄动情的呻吟伴随在二人耳边，但丁安抚性地舔吻着对方的耳朵，而维吉尔则占有欲满满地啃咬着。两个人估摸着温水加上自己的动作频率足以扩张完尼禄狭窄的腔室，不约而同地抽出手指，当着尼禄的面轻舔着手指上没有被水带走的液体，浴室的氛围立马变得极为色情。

尼禄的视线只敢往天花板望去，却在下一秒被维吉尔强制板正，尼禄也只直视了对方一秒钟，便视线转移开，这时两根巨刃般的阴茎像是商量好的一样，趁着对方分神的瞬间破开了从未有人探索过的腔室，一口气被填满的感受让尼禄无法自控地低声怒吼，环绕在他周身的魔力明显提升了一个档次，空气中显而易见地出现了魔人化时才会有的闪光点，就在即将控制不住地变成魔人之前，但丁突然握住尼禄的手将其放到嘴边，一个象征着忠诚的吻落在他的手背上，与此同时，维吉尔执起尼禄的另一只手，同样的吻落在手背之上，就像是勇猛的骑士轻吻着自己效忠的王一样，这样温馨的片刻过后是暴风雨式的做爱。

两个男人在性事上的幼稚行为如同抢着要糖吃的孩子，但丁每次地插入都会用饱满的龟头死死碾压过敏感的子宫口，恨不得在对方的宫口上刻印上属于自己的形状，而插在后穴内的维吉尔也不甘示弱地在但丁抽出阴茎的瞬间狠狠插入，让自己的饱胀的龟头戳激着敏感点，大量的多巴胺在尼禄体内快速产生，混合着那些在沉积着的胺多酚，不知名的快乐攻占着本就被欲望烧糊的意识。尼禄双腿再一次夹紧了但丁的腰身，腰身不自觉地跟随着两个恶魔抽插的频率微微摆动着，似乎是想要吞下更多的部分。

但丁和维吉尔同时察觉到了来自对方的欲求不满的所求，两个人再一次的对视，魔力再次激增，同一时间的真魔人化，贯穿在尼禄体内的阴茎变得巨大且造型诡异，敏感点全部被触发，尼禄在强大的魔压之下被迫魔人化，从而可以完美地吞下恶魔们更多的欲望。两只恶魔最深沉的欲望被幼体的恶魔吸收溶解并产生了更多新的需求，不断收缩的内壁挤压着粗壮的阴茎，压榨着对方体内蕴藏着大量魔力的精液，贪婪的恶魔拥吻着对方，交换着彼此的唾液，那些微量的刺激魔力像是助兴的酒精，让作为接受方的尼禄沉醉其中。

但丁和维吉尔发狠式的抽插让尼禄的下体不可避免的流血。在血腥的性爱交配过程中，恶魔的快感随着疼痛的指数而增加，让人堕落的快乐让尼禄轻微摇晃着脑袋就像是吸食过量违禁品的伪君子那样，湛蓝色的魔爪抓住了维吉尔的肩膀，双手却被但丁十指交错，微微翘起的臀部方便维吉尔毫无章法地入侵，直到那些浓稠到不可思议的精液备好无保留地射进尼禄的两个腔道，三个人这才同时解除了魔人，互相拥抱地喘息着躺在了对于三个成年男性而言过于狭小的浴缸内。

那些本该流出的精液似乎被尼禄吸收干净，但丁眯着眼看着尼禄毫无意识地抚摸着自己的小腹，整个场景就像是他怀上了幼崽那样，他略带好奇的目光微微斜视了一下从身后抱着尼禄的维吉尔，只见维吉尔挑了挑眉便开了口。

“这没什么好奇怪的，就是作为恶魔的本能反应而已。而且尼禄尚小，根本不可能怀上幼崽不说，就刚才那被迫魔人化的代价，就不可能让半魔人顺利怀上幼崽。更主要的是，我不觉得你有本事能让尼禄一次就怀上你的孩子。”

维吉尔用着极为挑衅的语调说着一些非常下流的话，但丁不以为然地努了努嘴，然后又挺动了一下自己的腰身，依旧深埋在尼禄体内的阴茎再一次撞上敏感的宫口，换来了尼禄警惕的目光，然而随着维吉尔地挺腰行为，刚才还想张牙舞爪的尼禄又软了下来，湖绿色的眸子里满是委屈的神情，结果得到了但丁充满宠溺意味的吻，松开后再一次看向了面前的维吉尔。

“所以？你是在表示我不行吗？”

“对。”维吉尔极快地答复了来自的但丁的疑问。

“操。那么接下来，我会让你从另一边好好感受一下的，看看我到底是行还是不行，维吉尔。”但丁咬牙切齿地这么说道。

—THE END—


End file.
